Story Bout Somthin To Do With The Akatsuki
by Kaosu Koneko
Summary: just read the title..WARNINGS if u dont like when ppl have their OWN OCs then do NOT read this...ya...so read it and REVIEW or i will NOT continue it...ya that is all just read it...havent decided what character will go with my OC or if adding any more OC


All I could hear was the slow steady beating of my own heart as I hid under the roots of a large tree. As I listen carefully to all the sounds around me I hear some leaves shift from the tree above me. I tense slightly while shifting into a different position making sure I made no sound. It was a good thing that I had learned stealth and agility from the time was able to walk though some would think it harsh some would think it wasn't good enough. They would look at me then to my father and laugh while saying he had to be lying there was no way someone so thin and frail could be so strong…they only said this until they saw I could kill with such speed the person would be dead before they even knew I moved…I had perfected the silent killing technique of my clan, they were famous because of it though this was their most known technique not many knew how it was done. It was a secret kept within the clan and anyone who found out about it was killed, along with anyone they had told. It didn't matter if they found out now no one could from any of the other members of the clan. They were ALL dead. I grinned from this thought. The only one who knew the secret was the only last surviving member of it and that so happened to be me. I loved it barley anyone knew there was even one member left. So I could roam free without having to make sure no one was following me. Well that was till Orochimaru and The Akatsuki found out I have been so careful that it seemed to anyone that I had just disappeared with out a trace but not to the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. The reason they knew I wasn't dead was because I had run into a couple of the weaker Akatsuki members… they may be the weakest of them but they are NOT weak. The reason Orochimaru still knew I was alive is because I left oh I dunno around a 150 of his men slaughtered and I had left a message for him. It wasn't the smartest of ideas but it sure was fun at the time. Then again that is when I ran into the 2 Akatsuki members all I did was knock them out not knowing what the Akatsuki would do if she killed them. As I heard someone say "finally found you yeah" they reached into the hole that is when I noticed a gap near his side it was quite big oh hell ill take a chance and that is when I bolted so face I was just a blur. I was nearly free….well that is until someone appeared in front of me I had to skid to a stop before I ran right into him. My eyes slowly traveled up the guy's cloak not purposefully taking in ALL the detail it was just something I did and I hated it. My face went impassive as my eyes locked with his. I knew better than to look directly into his eyes but I don't care I have experienced so much pain it just didn't matter if I felt more I hardly ever flinched even if I had a sword shoved through my gut. My eyes left him as I scan for any opening to get passed but didn't find one. I glared haft heartedly at the guy who looked like a shark. . I would have laughed at him if it weren't for the fact of them wanting to capture me. I impassively look around and notice they could capture me even if I escaped. I sighed at just sank onto my knees I had exhausted my chakara by not sleeping and using powerful attacks during training. I inwardly cursed myself for being careless, but on the outside I stayed impassive as the shark look alike picked me up by the back of my collar. I glare at him again for picking me up like that I HATED being picked up like that it made me fell shorter than I already knew I was. He just smirked and my glare just got worse, to the point of if looks could kill he would have been dead 4 million times or more. The shark look alike turned to the older Uchiha and asked "did leader say why he wanted this sad excuse for ninja?" The Uchiha looked me over "he said she would be good for a healer along with the pink haired kunoichi from Konha" Shark man shrugged knowing that was all the information that he would give. He tried to ignore the feeling of me glaring at him, but he couldn't and then he finaly snaps "would you stop glaring at me!" and I just continue to glare but with a smirk on my face "why the fucking hell do u continue to glare! Im going to cut off bother of your legs if u continue!" my smirk just grows and I fold my arms as he continues to carry me by the back of my colar.


End file.
